A Feverish Hibari
by MoeMoeDaisuki
Summary: Hibari saves chrome but ends up getting sick! Now they are alone in an abandoned house what will happen? Will romance bloom or will Chrome get bitten to death for witnessing Hibari being weak?  Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**MoeMoeDaisuki: Kyoya! Help me with the disclaimer please!**

**Hibari: What did you just call me?**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: etou...Kyoya?**

**Hibari: kamikurosu**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: EHH?  
**

**Hibari: maa...ika...**

**MoeMoedaisuki: onegai kyoya!**

**Hibari: taku...MoeMoeDaisuki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the herbivores in it.**

**MoeMoedaisuki: hai...if only i did own kyoya!**

**Hibari: *glares* Kamikurosu**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: HIIEE! Gomenasai!**

**HIbari: *yawns* i'm sleepy i will bite you next time**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: Youkata...  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Chrome looked frantically at the man lying on her shoulder. A guy was breathing heavily with drops of perspiration dripping down from his forehead, across his cheek, to his chin which then landed on the cold hard floor. **

**Chrome was worried. She had never seen him so weak and helpless before. She placed her small soft hands on his forehead to check his temperature. Chrome gasped at the shock of how hot the prefect felt. Yes. The guy that was all so weak now was Hibari. Hibari Kyouya. The all so strong And perfect Hibari with his deadly catchphrase," kamikurosu". **

**Chrome was worried sick. They were now in an abandoned house. The light that passed through was dim and it was hard to see. Chrome was sitting at the corner with Hibari leaning against her. **

**How did they get in this mess you ask? It was all dame-Tsuna's fault. Well not totally but we have to blame someone right?**

**It all started when the tenth Vongola boss assigned both the prefect and the shy girl on a mission. Together.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

**They were sent to deliver a package to an affiliated family in Italy which contained secret information that was very confidential and classified. **

**This however confused the prefect as he did not see how delivering one packet would take two people especially when he was paired up with a herbivore. He gave his boss a cold stare in which a "hiiee!" was heard. Tsuna explained that the package was very important and there was no room for failure and that was just in case anything happens. Tsuna also said jokingly," well if anything happens then Hibari-San can bite them to death right?" Hibari only replied," hmmm". **

**He was not very happy with his herbivore boss using his catchphrase but he was happy that he may have a chance to bite some herbivores to death. Even though he does not show it, Chrome was able to tell that Hibari was okay with her being on the mission together with him.**

**All seemed well at this point of time and that was until they were ambushed. Yes the Vongola family getting ambushed. This was considered very rare as all of the mafia in Italy knew how strong and powerful the Vongola is. The skylark being the strongest of all guardians immediately sensed danger and was prepared to fight. However, the pineapple-haired girl was shock and was caught surprised by the sudden attack of the ambushers.**

**The shy girl tried her very best to defend herself from the huge thugs that were trying to attack her but she was not cut out for combat and was surrounded. The skylark saw what happened and said to the enemies with an irritated look," Kamikurosu".**

**He jumped gracefully through the air to land behind the girl and got his tonfas out ready to duel. He fought bravely without breaking a sweat. Within 20 minutes he was already done "biting" the enemies.**

**Then out of a sudden it started raining. Much to the skylark's disarray for he did not fancy the rain. Thing turn worse for Hibari when his partner collapsed due to the shock of the attack by the ambushers. **

**Hibari looked at Chrome and without uttering a word he carried her bridal-style. He used the suit he was wearing to cover the sleeping girl's head to prevent her from catching a cold. He carried her effortlessly into the abandoned house for he was uncertain if the enemies may still be lurking around.**

**He suddenly felt light-headed and a wave of dizziness hit him on his head. He sat down beside the girl and let sleep overcome him.**

**Not long after, Chrome was awakened. She woke up after feeling a thud on her shoulder and turned to look at what hit her. She blushed deeply at the sight of the cloud guardian's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful unlike his usual cold expression. She then heard him breathing quite loudly as though he had difficulty doing it.**

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

**Hey! The first chapter is done! look forward to the next! give me reviews please?**

:] Second Fanfic! I'm so excited to see a sick Hibari!


	2. Chapter 2

MoeMoeDaisuki: ohh...Kyoya is sleeping...oh wells guess i have to do it myself...I do not own the KHR characters but i own the plot!:]

Fanfic hibari part 2

**

* * *

Hibari let out a groan as he felt his head throb due to his fever. He opened his eyes and turned to the support that he was given.**

**Chrome looked at Hibari. Her purple orbs looked into the skylark's silvery-blue eyes. Hibari squinted due to the sudden light exposure he felt. Chrome saw that Hibari had difficulty opening his eyes and helped him up. Chrome asked full of concern," daijoubu cloud man?" **

**Hibari glared at the name she called him. Chrome felt the murderous aura surrounding the angry prefect and then stuttered out of fear," I mean Hibari-san." Chrome sighed out of relieve after she felt the murderous intent slowly fading.**

**Hibari closed his eyes once again ignoring the fact that he was leaning on the shy girl. The pineapple-haired girl realise the position that they were in and blushed ten shades of red.**

**You see, after getting over Mukuro, Chrome had develop feelings for Hibari. Not feelings of fear. But feelings of love and respect. She jolted a little to hide her blush but the sudden movement seemed to have disturbed the feverish guy.**

**Chrome looked at Hibari after sensing his movement and saw his face flushed. She thought that the reason for it was due to the prefect having a fever and thought nothing else. Even though the real reason was because of his feelings.**

**Yes. Hibari liked the herbivore next to him. He has liked her for quite some time now even though he does not show it. There were hints though. Hibari had always went on missions alone despite what his boss says. He only goes on missions with more than two or more guardians if Chrome was one of them. This however, was gone unnoticed by the family. Unnoticed other than by Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna probably figured it out with his Hyper intuition as he was not that smart after all.**

**Hibari snuggled closer to the girl. The girl misinterpreted his actions and thought that it was because he was uncomfortable. So she used her strength to shift Hibari from his sitting position to a lying down one. Hibari now had his head on those milky white thighs of the mist guardian. He felt so blessed and almost blushed but he held it in so his face only shows tints of redness due to his fever.**

**Chrome looked at the calm prefect and started to stroke his smooth, silky hair. Hibari, was so comfortable with Chrome's action that he immediately fell back to sleep. Noticing the cloud guardian's soft yet cute snore, Chrome was sure that he had fallen asleep. She smiled her sweetest smile and continued stroking his hair. **

**

* * *

**

To be continued...

ok! i know this chapter didn't have that much development... but i still worked hard on it! reviews please?:]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chrome: ano…minna=san…Moe-chan does not own any of us or the anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Ahh…demo she does own the plot and the idea of …*flashback**blushes***

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Chrome continued to stroke Hibari's hair with her smooth hands. Before she knew it, she seemed to have been in that position for 2 hours already! Chrome tried to supress her yawn but failed. Her movement caused the prefect who was sleeping on her lap to wake from his sleep. Annoyed.

The carnivore turned to look at the herbivore he was sleeping on to find out that she seemed uncomfortable. Concerned, he asked with his normal expression," what's wrong?" The girl shyly yet cutely replied," it tickles when you move…"

The skylark's eyes widened for a moment, shocked to hear her reply. But it closed immediately followed by a rare chuckle that escaped his all so kissable lips. "What's up with your reaction…haha it's so herbivorish…"

Chrome was surprised to see Hibari laughing out loud or even showing any expression. She just gave him an all so confused yet cute look. Hibari noticed that he was laughing and placed his right hand over his face and got quiet all of a sudden. Chrome noticed a tint of redness on Hibari's cheeks that were even darker than before. She now realised that Hibari was blushing.

Chrome felt so blissed! She could not believe that she was able to have a chance to see the skylark smile and laugh. She felt like she was the luckiest person alive. Her thoughts were interrupted when he said out," you better not tell anyone about this or I will…*coughs*" Chrome instinctively placed her hand on his forehead and was shocked to feel that it was even hotter than before.

She then felt a gust of wind travel by and felt the prefect shiver. She held him up despite his protests and wrapped her arms around him with her face red. Hibari was shocked at her actions but felt good as her warmth enveloped his body.

Hibari responded by placing his hands on her back, returning the hug. Chrome blushed even more at the response of the skylark and jerked a little. A muffled chuckle could be heard escaping from the prefect's mouth. Chrome loosened up at the cloud guardians laugh and rested her neck on his shoulder.

She then said a little cheekily," oh my… kyoya is laughing eh?That is so rare!" she then started to chuckle a little. The skylark replied," oh and Chrome aren't you talkative today?Unlike your usual composed self." Chrome blushed and said a little embarrassed and annoyed," mou…kyoya kara…" he only replied with a soft ,gentle and light laugh.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. Unbeknown to them that two pairs of eyes were watching them. One was blushing and felt guilty for spying. The other was smirking as though it was nothing to be guilt of.

* * *

**Can anyone make a guess what's going happen next? Haha tanoshimi ne? oh and the next chapter may be the last. Or I may add an omake or after-story after the next chapter! decided to make the text un-bold since its easier to read !  
**

**Omake~**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: Hmm I feel that I keep using the same terms to call kyoya…maybe I should give him a nickname?**

**Hibari: Nicknames are for the weak!**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: Hiee!**

**Hibari: hmph*walks away***

**MoeMoeDaisuki: unsociable as always eh? Haha (awkward laugh) hmm yosh! I shall call Hibari Hi-Kun or kyo-kun!**

**Hibari: *turns to glare***

**MoeMoeDaisuki: Hieee…**

**Hibari: *smirks and walks off* **

**MoeMoeDaisuki: so I guess he likes it?**


	4. Chapter 4

[Enter Post Title Here]

**MoeMoeDaisuki: Kyo-Kun disclaimer please!**

**Hibari: tch…. Moe does not own the herbivores in this fic**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: *blushes like mad* ehh? Kyo-kun jus called me Moe?**

**Hibari: *smirks* *gives Moe a peck on the cheek* Thanks for writing a wonderful fic~**

**MoeMoeDaisuki:* eyes wide-open, looks around* *sighs* it was just a dream… tch…**

**Hibari: *stands in front of Moe* *smiles***

**MoeMoeDaisuki: *faints* **

Chapter 4

"Flash"

The sound of the shutter from a camera woke the two guardians who were in a tight embrace up. Hibari squinted his grayish-blue eyes to meet a pair of big brown orbs. Chrome had her purple eyes locked with a baby wearing a black hat with an orange band.

The brunette with the big brown orbs had a terrified and shocked expression. He was trying to break eye contact with the prefect who was still in the arms of Chrome. The baby just showed his famous smirk and said his greeting," Ciaossu Chrome Hibari." Amusement was clearly shown in his eyes. The brunette had a flushed expression as though he was shy.

Hibari felt confuse and asked," akambo, why are you here with this herbivore?" The baby whom the question was directed at just raised an eyebrow. The brunette, at this point of time, still had a blush spread across his face.

This was when the blushing boss spoke," anno…Hibari-san….anno…oujamashimasu?" This was what made the two guardians realise the position they were in.

They were both embracing each other. Chrome blushed as well as Hibari. Although Hibari blushed, it was only for a few seconds. Chrome was shocked but she did not let go of the hand that was hugging Hibari immediately. Instead she did it rather calmly. Hibari also seemed calm and collected and just positioned himself so that he would be sitting down and facing the two people standing in front of them.

Tsuna was surprised by how calm they were. He was sure that he would be flustered and acting clumsy if Reborn caught him in this type of situation. Tsuna sweat dropped at the thought. Then suddenly, the two sitting guardian had their attention to the camera that the young boss was holding.

That camera… … it undoubtedly had a shot of us hugging… the two guardians thought. Hibari then stood up and asked," what is the meaning of this?" as he stared at the camera. Tsuna tensed up at the sight of Hibari looking his way. He immediately tried to hide the questioned object but failed miserably as he had the camera snatched from his hand by the baby.

"Ne ne hibari you want this camera don't you?" Reborn said with a voice clearly showing that he was acting cute. A vein popped out from Hibari's forehead. He immediately got in the stance to sprint and dashed forward towards the baby. Without delay, the baby ran around the room.

Chrome sat on the floor with a blush spread across her face as she remembered the picture that was taken. Tsuna just sweat dropped and thought to himself that he was so going to get bitten to death by the prefect after this. At this moment the prefect was chasing the baby and was right behind him. If it weren't for his fever he would have caught up very easily, well Reborn was just a lucky hitman.

Just as he was about to catch up, the baby headed towards Chrome. Chrome had no time to respond and just sat there blankly. Tsuna was shocked but he did not have enough time to react. Just as the baby was about to collide with the blank girl, he swiftly moved out of her way. This sudden action caused Hibari to be caught off guard and made him unable to react. The said prefect fell on the mist guardian. A thump could be heard as the two guardians fell on each other.

Chrome shut her eyes waiting to feel the impact of her hitting the floor but none was felt. She slowly opened her purple orbs and realize what had cushioned her fall. Hibari . Hibari had put one of his hands on her back while the other was snaked around her waist. Within the few seconds of them falling, Hibari had miraculously changed their position from him being on top to Chrome.

* * *

**MoeMoeDaisuki: hey! next chapter would be the last! sorry that i did not have time to update! Oh and don't worry as i will start writing a new fic ASAP since i have like 3 ideas in pointforms... but some stories may not be KHR ones...**

**Hibari: oi Moe who said you could write fics other than about me?**

**MoeMoedaisuki: ehh?... u are so selfish Kyo-kun...**

**Hibari: ...fine but you must remember to write about me...*blush***

**MoeMoeDaisuki:*blush* ehh?**

**Hibari: I'll miss you...**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: *wakes up* arghhh i should stop fantasising about Kyo-kun and me...**

**Hibari: hmmm...**

**MoeMoeDaisuki: ehh? Kyo-kun? *blushes like mad* *looks down***

**Hibari: *smirks* *ruffles Moe's hair* *smiles***

**MoeMoeDaisuki: *smile while blushing***

**(ahh.. I'm addicted to writing my fantasy about me and Kyo-kun...)**

**( oh and chrome called him kyoya because she was being playful ...)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here is Chapter 5! Oh and i decided to do an omake for this story so there would be one last update after this chapter!**

**Sorry for the late update as i was just feeling lazy!**

**i must also apologize for the cliche ending!**

* * *

**MoeMoeDaisuki : Kyo-kun!**

**Hibari : yeah*smiles* i know... Moe does not own the characters from KHR or the KHR series.**

**MoeMoeDaisuki : yeah...*sobs* i don't...**

**Hibari : but you have my heart * blushes***

**MoeMoeDaisuki : *wakes up* damn...these dreams just keep coming...not that i dislike it...**

* * *

Chrome shut her eyes waiting to feel the impact of her hitting the floor but none was felt. She slowly opened her purple orbs and realize what had cushioned her fall. It was Hibari. Hibari had put one of his hands on her back while the other was snaked around her waist. Within the few seconds of them falling, Hibari had miraculously changed their position from him being on top to Chrome.

Hibari groaned as the shock wave from the collision of his feverish body and the cold hard floor. The additional weight of Chrome proved to be no help at all. Despite the pain and his headache due to his fever, his hands around Chrome was firm and never budged.

Chrome was surprised that Hibari had took the impact for her. Concerned, she immediately asked," Kyo…Kyoya! Daijoubu?" She was even more shocked when she saw that the said man's eyes were close. Without checking again, she placed her soft little hands on the prefect's face and began to tear up. Chrome thought that something happened to Hibari , something bad. Worse of all she though that she was the cause of it.

The prefect, upon feeling droplets of water on his face opened his eyes slowly. He was dumbfounded when he saw the mist guardian crying with her hands on his face. He was even more surprised when he realised that they were in a very awkward position, even more awkward than before.

All these did not matter though, he currently had his attention on the poor innocent girl who was sobbing sadly without knowing that the cloud guardian was perfectly fine. The cloud guardian's heart ached at the sight of his love crying. He immediately tried to put a stop to it. How? He hugged her even harder to make her realise that he was awake and alright.

Upon his touch, Chrome's head which was previously looking down at Hibari's chest, jolted up. Seeing her loved one's face, she cried even harder than before. Hibari was caught off guard by her actions and was flustered. He did not know how to comfort the girl. He thought that she was crying as he thought she was worried but he did not understand why she still cried after knowing that he was conscious.

Without a choice, the clueless Hibari looked towards Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn was smirking with the camera still in his hands. Tsuna was blushing, yet at the same time seemed worried. Hibari figured that looking at them would not help so he focused his attention back to Chrome who was still sobbing. To comfort her, Hibari patted her on her back with one hand while the other pushed her head so that her face was buried into his chest. Hibari did that so he did not have to see her crying as the sight just made his heart ached. After that, he used the hand which was now on her head to stroke her hair softly and gently.

Chrome was still sobbing even though her head was now on Hibari's chest. Tsuna was dumbfounded. He said out unknowingly," wow…I did not know that Hibari-san could be so…so kind?" He turned to Reborn and asked politely with a blush on his face," ne, Reborn…did you ask me to send them out on a mission together knowing that they liked each other?" Tsuna pondered for a while while Reborn remained silent with just a smirk on his face. Tsuna hit his right fist on his left palm and asked out curiously," Reborn? Did you aybe know that this would happen?"

The reply was cool, simple and sweet; it was "saana?" Reborn chuckled as he answered the now confused yet blushing young boss.

Unknown to the duo was that Chrome had already calmed down and stopped crying. She was simply leaning on Hibari's chest now. Hibari did not seem the least bit bothered though. He even hugged her tighter to let her body get closer to his. Chrome simply returned the hug and snuggled towards Hibari even more. Hibari was now taking in the scent of her hair. This two seemed to have forgotten that they were not the only ones around.

After realizing that his two guardians were still hugging, he said al little too loudly," Reborn! Hi-Hibari-san and Chrome is…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was shit on the head with Leon, who has transformed into a mallet. "urusai, Dame-Tsuna!"Reborn said. "Let's leave them alone." Tsuna looked at Reborn all shocked and said," I didn't know Reborn could be so nice." That earned him another smack on his head.

The two who was left alone was still hugging. Neither spoke a word. There was that awkward silence but the both seemed unbothered by it. Hibari broke the silence when he asked Chrome," you okay?" Chrome simply nodded her head without looking at Hibari. Hibari was not happy that she was not looking at him. He replied," why aren't you looking at me?" Chrome replied innocently." Kyoya has a fever…You feel warm" she then snuggled even closer to him, if that was possible.

Hibari's eyes widened for a moment upon hearing her answer. He then released his grip on Chrome's head to touch his forehead. He realized that his fever had gotten worse. Chrome's head suddenly shot up at this moment. She pouted and said," don't just let go!" Hibari was taken aback. He didn't knew the mist guardian could be so angry. He simply just smirked and replied cooly," why? Does Chrome like me hugging her?"

Chrome pouted even more. She looked away from Hibari's gaze and had a tint of red across her face. "yyeah…. That's right…why? Can't I like it?" Hibari simply laughed at her cute reply and said," Im sorry… I was just teasing." Chrome just sighed and rested her head on his chest again. This time Hibari did not tease her further, instead he wrapped his hands around her again and just said," I love you Chrome"

Chrome looked at Hibari and replied with tears in her eyes," yeah I know. I love you too."

* * *

**hmm i know Chrome was OOC in this but i tried my best!**

**I hope i manged to keep Kyo-kun in character!**

**Please look forward to the omake! oh and i am working on a new fic now! Its not KHR but Yumeiro Patissiere  
**

**please do continue to support me!**

(a/n) Saana- who knows?

Urusai- shut up


End file.
